


Moving on

by Sorenalice



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-08
Updated: 2014-01-08
Packaged: 2018-01-07 23:03:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1125433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorenalice/pseuds/Sorenalice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. Skulker gives a reason why he hunts Danny. Vlad and Danny's futures, and overall deservedness is contemplated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moving on

I pity them.   
They did nothing to deserve what happened to them.  
The older one did some things that are less than savory, yes, but that was after he died.  
The younger one did nothing but walk into a portal. Even after, he did nothing to deserve what happened.  
When a person dies, they’re given a choice.   
Move on, or stay.  
We ghosts are the ones who stayed. We were given the time to stay. Everything was explained to us. We were completely changed.  
They didn’t get a choice.  
The ways they died prevented that.  
Too much spiritual energy was forced into their souls for them to even meet death.  
They died, but were preserved in some sick half-living state.  
Their minds and bodies are half human and half ghost.  
They walk in both worlds, but belong to neither one.  
They have no homes that are truly their own.  
Hugely powerful in the world of ghosts, but unable to live their afterlife the way they want.  
Unable to move on when they can, or even want, and unable to be completely alive again.  
Nobody knows if they can die again after the first time.  
That would be terrible.  
Forced to live a life you don’t want to live until the end of time?  
That is why I hunt the younger.  
Plasmius is the kind who would’ve stayed if given the chance.   
Phantom would’ve moved on.  
I want to put him out of his misery (and get a nice decoration out of it too.).  
He may not want to die now, but if he can’t naturally die or age, he will eventually.  
And I will welcome him with open arms.  
It’s been two years since I started hunting him.  
He hasn’t grown a bit.  
His friends are taller than him and have lost their baby fat.  
His face is still round and squishy.  
He hasn’t aged a day since I’ve met him.


End file.
